


Ignite Me

by proserpinas



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and here we have my best friend the Oxford comma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpinas/pseuds/proserpinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan is bored waiting for Adam. Eventually they reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite Me

Ronan Lynch had never thought to label himself as bored. He had the barns and the cows and the dreams to occupy the immense ocean that was his mind. He had Opal and Chainsaw and too much to do on the farm. But here he was, sitting on top of the disarray of unmade covers, glaring at the incandescent light emitting from his shitty phone. Adam had begun the trip from New Haven to Henrietta and Ronan had been waiting for a response from him for nineteen and a half minutes to affirm his shitbox didn’t break down, occasionally shooting his boyfriend an are you fucking alive text. Only keeping track of the time by the flashing alert that his battery was dangerously low. Eventually, the screen went pitch black, like the air around him, outside of him—despite the dream-fireflies. Ronan let out a groan and fell back onto his pillows, bringing a ragged blanket from his childhood up to his chin, forcefully shutting his eyes, behind them he saw Adam.

Ronan woke up to the weak crash of a slammed car door through the Barns’ wall, greeted by a blue-gold light shining through the window panes, if it had been in a different situation, he was sure it would have been a calm, soothing way to wake up. But not when it was shining directly into his fucking eyes. He kicked his feet haphazardly until his blankets were off of his body, and rolled over, unsure of how long he had slept. He let out a long, dramatic groan before he heard the old wooden front door open and smack the doorframe a few times, and Ronan bolted up much too quickly.

His phone landed on the floor before his feet had. It did so with a loud smack, sliding across the floor for a few feet. Ronan flinched to himself and bent down to pick it up, rubbing a thumb against it to make sure the screen wasn’t cracked. It wasn’t, not that he cared. He stood up straight, knees cracking, when he glanced around the room, he saw Adam squinting at him.

The few strides to Adam were covered quickly, and then his arms were wrapped around his boyfriend. Adam nudged his nose into the space between Ronan’s neck and shirt and exhaled.

“Why didn’t you text me back?” Ronan muttered into Adam’s hair, which had grown out over the semester.

“I was driving,” Adam whispered back, moving away from Ronan so he could stare at him, a small smile adorning his lips. Ronan allowed himself to stare back, giving Adam a one-over. He was less tan—possibly from the cold fall in New England, wearing a Yale sweatshirt and joggers, with sandy brown hair and eyes a clearer, grayer blue than Ronan’s. Ginger-brown freckled dotted his cheeks and forehead and arms. He looked great, nothing new.  Ronan held Adam’s chin with his right hand, delicately drawing him in closer. The latter responded with a content hum, grabbing Ronan’s face between his hands. He kissed him, soft and sweet like summer even though it was autumn.

Breaking off the kiss, Ronan placed his hand on Adam’s cheek, he wanted to whisper I missed you or ignite me, instead he whispered, “Next time don’t break into my fucking house.”

**Author's Note:**

> ALL OF MY FICS ARE SHORT I KNOW IM SORRY. (Follow my tumblr @ prozerpines)


End file.
